


The Easter Egg

by wolfdancer333



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Easter, F/M, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfdancer333/pseuds/wolfdancer333
Summary: A little something for Easter! Trolls-style :)





	The Easter Egg

**Author's Note:**

> [Note: To all the wonderful people of this community, whether you celebrate Easter or not, I hope this day is filled with happiness and family! And if not, don’t worry! Everything will be okay! :) This is a small Broppy Easter thing so I hope you all like it and here is just a happy day for us all to be thankful for each other <3 ^_^ I also know it's a few days late but I forgot to post it, so I apologize!
> 
> Regardless of whatever your religion is or what this day means to you: may it be a good day!]

Branch hated most Holidays, this was a known fact, and this was a known fact because Poppy always – ALWAYS – got him involved. And there were so many Troll Holidays not only could he NOT keep up with them all but he began to realize that gray or not, he _hated_ Holidays. Poppy tried her best, she did, and he was actually very grateful she continued to try for him. But sometimes, sometimes like now, he just wanted to be left alone. Sure, he had 10 years or so behind him of being alone, and sure he was happy now, but the fact remained: he was still Branch. And Branch hadn’t changed.

He was blue and his hair sparkled like his cheeks but he was still sarcastic, witty, and he was still in love with a hyperactive pink Troll that loved to make his life a living hell – a hell he would sacrifice himself to again and again because that was preferable than going back to a life without her. After the events of the last few months, Branch wasn’t sure what he really believed about this Holiday Poppy was deeming Easter. It seemed to be a religious thing where the Troll Tree – where they had, reluctantly and with much protest on Branch’s part, moved – hid Easter eggs all over its branches and hidden inside its trunk, where usually only the royalty of the Troll Tree had access.

But for today only, all the Trolls had access to the Tree. And even the Bergens were participating! But Branch wasn’t religious and even if he was, the Troll Tree wasn’t his God. He didn’t really believe in anything. Besides his love for Poppy, that he would never stop believing in. And he wasn’t too sure what the big fuss about all these Easter eggs was. Like why did it matter if you did or didn’t find one? And what happened if someone got hurt?

Branch sighed, his large, blue ears twitching downwards. He tried hard, he really did, to fit in and be the Troll Poppy needed him to be. His left ear twitched at the sound of something slamming up near the base of the Troll Tree – he had refused a pod even when Poppy had shown him it was right next to hers, and he had almost said yes for that sheer fact alone but Branch wasn’t comfortable sleeping so high above the ground where a bird could snatch him up! - and he lifted up his head in confusion. He became much more alert when the lift down began to whirr.

He shot up, crouching low, his ears twitching and his light blue nose wiggling. A moment later, as the sound of humming and tapping feet invaded the quiet of his bunker, he rose and crossed his arms. But the small smile on his face told him he was failing at being upset. He had a hard time being upset with Poppy anyway, and he had given her the key to unlocking his bunker and access to the lift. So he was technically to blame.

As soon as her pink feet came into view he chuckled outwardly when he saw her dancing on his lift, descending into his living room but the thing that really surprised him and made his jaw drop wasn’t the dancing. The reason he felt like he couldn’t breathe and the brilliant shade of blueberry blue blush that dusted his slightly sparkling cheeks was due to what she was wearing more than anything. In place of her usually loose blue dress was a tighter – much tighter – pink, glittery bodysuit. It resembled much more of a bathing suit of some kind with how much skin it revealed to him and Branch had to take a moment to remember he was staring. Yet, still, he couldn’t seem to stop.

That pink glittery revealing outfit was so NOT Poppy that Branch wasn’t sure what to say. It looked nice? It looked…..Nice. Yeah, he should say that. He didn’t. Instead, he let his eyes travel from that form-fitting suit to blink quickly at the tiny, little white tuft attached to the back he saw when she twirled on the lift, shooting him a wink and causing him to blush a shade darker. A tail. A white, fluffy bunny tail. Branch groaned inwardly, knowing that his day just got a lot worse. And as if he would say no to Poppy dressed like that. She could ask him to jump from the top of the Troll Tree naked and he would happily oblige!

And then his eyes fell on the two, long, fluffy pink ears standing erect atop her head. He couldn’t help the snort and just as the lift finally hit the floor – what felt like hours to Branch was actually only a couple of minutes – and Poppy furrowed her eyebrows at his snort.

“Don’t you like it? Satin and Chenille worked so hard and they were sure you would like it!”

She paused, not noticing the internal dilemma of Branch trying to figure out how to tell her _how much_ he liked it. But she popped up soon enough, grinning, her pink hair parting so she could grab something from within. Her eyes looked to the floor but her smile was blinding when she glanced up at him from beneath pink bangs. Then, she held out a pink invitation slowly, as if afraid Branch would rip it up, and his heart that had been struggling to function lost all ability to beat as it fell to his feet. His eyes softened and he felt his arms fall to his sides loosely, looking at the invitation as if it was his long dead Grandmother come back.

She had made him another invite and this one made his chest tight. He saw the pink paper covered in white and yellow glitter. He let his eyes roam over the invite like he had never allowed himself before. There was a large Troll Tree in the front with a huge basket at the base. An oversized egg was sitting in the basket, rainbow coloured. And what made his heart ache were the two figures sitting atop the egg. A blue Troll and a pink Troll with a pinker coloured hair were sitting at the top, her head on his shoulder and his head leaning on hers. Their eyes were closed and a large, glittery sign above it read: ‘Branch, you’re invited to the Troll Tree Easter Egg Hunt!’

He reached out his blue hands to take the invite and Poppy watched him, her eyes wide and glittering. Some impulse inside him jumped out and he didn’t take another second to think about it. He grabbed the invite and tossed it somewhere he could care about later before he grabbed Poppy by her hands. He pulled her, probably harder than he intended judging by the gasp of surprise that flew out of her mouth, into him and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face into her shoulder, their cheeks touching and his ear rubbing against hers.

He felt his hair fall to engulf them in a ball of blue. And he shivered as soon as Poppy’s pink strands tangled in his own, mixing with his to create a beautiful ultraviolet colour that shimmered as their hair melted together and the bond was created. But nothing made his heart jump into his throat like when he hugged Poppy. He felt her arms wrap around his middle gently, giving him a gentle squeeze as she nuzzled her head into his collarbone. He held her a moment, his colours sparkling through him, shining, and he felt Poppy’s delight with a smile.

She was bouncing in his arms, practically vibrating, and Branch wished that sometimes he stayed that beautiful, bright and shining blue but it always faded to a darker colour. He knew why, of course he did. He was happy but he was only truly happy when he was with Poppy. As all good things do, he knew he had to let her go soon. She was the Queen, she had her people to tend to, and she couldn’t baby him all day. With a great reluctance, Branch reigned in his hair until it was standing upright but he blinked when he realized Poppy was simply leaning against him, her hair still tightly entangled with his own.

He nudged her with his shoulder and felt her smile widening. Branch felt an answering smirk as he realized her ploy. “Poppy. How am I supposed to go hunt these eggs with you if you don’t let me go?”

He had never accepted her invitations before so he didn’t know what he had missed. But as soon as he said it, she pushed away from him so quickly he stumbled back with a yelp. When he saw her face, he froze, his eyes wide. The most beautiful thing in all the world was staring at him. Her eyes were so wide and bright, he could make out every single sparkle in them and every swirl of pink. Her cheeks were shining like they had been dusted with stars and not glitter. Her smile was toothy and stretched almost from ear to ear. And Branch wondered why he had never accepted them before. Because if this was how she looked, he much preferred this smile to her dejection.

He swallowed, afraid to move, but a moment later Poppy squealed and danced around, that little white bunny tail bouncing around. Branch tried his hardest not to look at it, instead staring up at his dirt-formed ceiling with a dark blush. As soon as his eyes fell back on Poppy, she was looking at him with a soft smile that had his heart racing again. She reached for one of his hands, taking a single large, blue hand in both of hers, her eyes staring intently and deeply into his own.

“Thank you, Branch.”

And she didn’t give him any time to react. She moved forward, her eyes closing as her lips met his blue cheek. She squeezed his hand, her lips lingering a moment before she pulled away. She didn’t give him anytime as she giggled in embarrassment, her own cheeks sparking up in a strawberry blush before she whirled, incoherently shouting about meeting him up on the surface, and then she was gone, the lift taking her away from him. If she had given him time to react she would have known that cheek kiss made Branch promptly pass out as soon as she was out of sight.

He didn’t know how long he laid there on the floor, staring dizzily up at his ceiling with a dopey look plastered all over his face, but he sat up sharply when he realized that Poppy was waiting for him. And he wasn’t going to disappoint her! Shooting up, he ran straight for his bedroom, throwing open the wooden door and rushing to the stone wardrobe he had made. He threw it open and there, on the floor, was a brightly decorated box. He winced as he pulled it out, setting it on his leaf quilt.

Satin and Chenille worked magick but Branch had never thought there would come a day he would ever wear anything they made him. Until today. He wanted to look nice for Poppy, he wanted to show her he didn’t sing he loved her for the hell of it. He loved her and he wanted her to know it. Even if it was on a stupid Holiday about eggs! Branch tore open the box and sighed, looking the outfit over. To be fair, it was beautifully made and not so much different from his usual attire.

It was a new leaf vest but this one had little blossoms tied into it that he imagined would bloom during summer. The hem was a sparkling cobalt blue with blue buttons tied in so he could now button the vest. And he had to admit – how they got his measurements he didn’t want to know – that it fit much better when he threw it over his shoulders to admire it. When he pulled the pants out, he smiled gratefully. The Twins knew him. The pants matched his new vest perfectly. The pants were a nice brown, darker than the patched shorts he wore now.

And they weren’t patched. They were brown with leaf pockets and the waistline and hems had that sparkly cobalt blue design. He quickly changed the shorts and looked himself over, smiling at the thought he looked pretty good. But he noticed something in the bottom of the box and when he pulled it out, he paled, his eyes wide.

A crown.

A crown very similar to Poppy’s.

A King’s crown.

He tossed the large, silver crown with the moonflowers back into the box and shoved it under his bed. No way in hell was he wearing that! He took a deep breath, shook out his hair, and stepped out of his room. For the first time, as he rode the lift to the outside, he was in no way prepared. And when the lift brought him to the base of the Tree where he saw the door leading inside greeting him – Poppy had convinced him he needed a front door and not a hidden rock which he had disagreed but complied with anyway.

He reached for the door to push it open and froze, his mind willing him to turn around and run, back to the safety of his dark bunker. He even glanced back at the lift, itching to pull himself down. But he had promised. Closing his eyes, Branch turned from the lift and pushed the door open, stepping out into the setting sunlight of the afternoon. Poppy was there, sitting on a large Tree root to the right of his entrance. She was sitting on a large knob in the Tree root, her feet swinging back and forth. She was looking out at the Trolls and Bergens all hunting for eggs near the Tree and out into the streets of Bergen Town.

The sun was casting its golden light over all the smiling, laughing faces and Branch was still amazed to see some Bergens carrying Trolls on their shoulders, smiling along with them. Or the way they talked and laughed and worked together as one. Branch’s gaze flicked to the Troll of his dreams. She was the reason. He would have never given them a chance but not her, not Poppy. She risked everything for a peace no one had ever even thought possible. She had made everything possible, even saving him when he thought he was beyond saving.

He didn’t notice when he had crept closer but when her eyes fell on him and a grin split her features, he flushed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Poppy grinned, jumping down from her perch and Branch’s instincts reacted before he had a chance to stop them. He reached out to her, catching her in mid-air and causing the pink Queen to laugh as he pulled her into his arms. He glared down at her giggling face.

“Poppy! That was dangerous!”

She opened her mouth to speak but then he saw her eyes fall on his new vest. He saw confusion flash across her eyes as she realized this was definitely not his old clothes. But then, to his utter surprise and slight delight, he saw her cheeks darken as her eyes roamed his new attire. He felt a bit uncomfortable but he couldn’t help and grin at her flush. As if breaking herself from a daze, Poppy shook her head and giggled awkwardly loud before she spun out of his arms and to his right side, linking their arms.

He chuckled as he allowed himself to be pulled along by Poppy and she began to explain the weird phenomenon to him, Branch listening intently.

“So, I woke up this morning and I was singing this awesome song when I noticed it!! These eggs were hanging from the Troll Tree but I couldn’t open it. I could touch them but I couldn’t open it. And I found this one that was reaaaaaaally big and blue and when Biggie touched it, Branch, it glowed!”Her excitement actually enticed him to pay more attention to her than their surroundings, only one ear focused around them. “It glowed this beautiful blue and it cracked and Biggie could open it! You’ll never guess what was inside!”

Branch shrugged when he realized she seemed to actually expect him to guess. “Mr. Dinkles?”

Poppy laughed. “No, silly! But it was a brand new camera!! Branch it’s amazing! The Troll Tree created and hid all these beautiful eggs! And they can only be opened by the one meant to find them!”

Branch smiled. Oh yeah, this was definitely Poppy’s thing. Eggs that created happiness were just right up in her wildest dreams he was sure. “And you wanted to find ours?”

Poppy nodded excitedly, bouncing as they walked around the outskirts of the Tree. “Yes!! Oh, Branch don’t you wanna know what’s in your egg?”

Branch weighed the decision. He was a bit afraid to find out what was in his egg after all he had been gray for 10years. What if….What if the Troll Tree had forgotten him? But he didn’t say any of this instead he gave Poppy a bored expression. “Not really. More interested in what’s in yours because I don’t think there’s anything that can possibly make you more annoying.”

Poppy smacked him in the arm she was holding and he smirked at her. She tried to fight it off but a grin spread across her lips. “You love it! Now, where should we look first?”

At her hopeful face, Branch sighed, knowing he had to make a decision quick. He was getting a bit uncomfortable at all the looks they were receiving and he knew if they’re friends found them – he had come to accept them, grudgingly – he would never have time alone with Poppy. So he looked around but when the wind blew over his ears, he could have sworn he heard a whisper of his name. Turning his head slightly he was met with the sight of the majestically tall Troll Tree, lush and green but without flowers until Summer.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to pinpoint the whisper but a moment later he felt his stomach jump as his gaze landed at the top of the Troll Tree. A voice whispered in the wind, _“Take her to the top of the Tree. The egg is here.”_

Branch swallowed as a strong desire to run away screaming from the voice, he instead faced Poppy who was looking up at him with her head cocked and pointed to the top of the Troll Tree. “There. Why don’t we check the top first and make our way down? We can also look while we climb.”

Poppy grinned wide and squealed. “Oh Branch you’re a genius, that’s a great idea! Let’s go!”

And he was left laughing as she dragged him towards the spiraling, wooden ramp made of the Troll Tree’s bark that the Tree had created upon their move back to make it easier for the Trolls to navigate. And Branch wondered if maybe, just maybe, the Troll Tree WAS sentient. When Poppy’s hand slipped into his and she slowed to walk beside him, pointing out all the hidden eggs she could find, Branch found himself waiting anxiously for the top of the tree. Whatever was up there, it was going to change them, he felt it. And he wasn’t sure he was ready for a change. He loved them the way they were, Poppy and Branch!

He loved her but they had plenty of time to talk about that! And besides, it was their business, not some nosy Tree! As Poppy’s laughter rang out over the now darkening sky, Branch found his anger dissipating in the wake of her smiling face. Before too long, the two were making jokes and it never escaped Branch’s notice how Poppy refused to let go of his hand. He only held tight, dreading the climb the higher they got. Right before they broke through the foliage of the Tree that would lead to the top of the Tree, Branch pulled Poppy back.

When she looked down at him in confusion, he looked at the branch they were standing on and rubbed his feet into the bark. “Maybe we should go? It’s getting dark now!”

Poppy giggled and pulled on his hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you Branch!”

When she showed him a pumped up a fist he snorted. “Like you protected me by tripping over your own feet on the ramp?”

Poppy flushed and stuck her tongue out. “I’m not graceful, Branch, we know this!”

He smirked and used his hair to tickle her side quickly. “I also know you’re very ticklish.”

Poppy began to back away, her eyes wide, and her head shaking no. Branch formed his hair into wiggling strands that loomed above her, grinning devilishly at her. And he forgot what he wanted to run from. He forgot the fear and the dread and the apprehension in those pink eyes. Her screams and giggles as she ran from him, ducking up on top of the Tree, caused his heart to beat quicker and he found himself chasing her without a second thought. When he broke through the foliage, he saw the very tip of the burning sun in the distance and he paused in awe at the scene before him.

The very tip of the sun was setting in the distance and above them was a large, dark expanse of starry sky. A crescent moon hung in the sky, bright and silvery. Branch’s chest caught at the picturesque scene that spread out below the Tree’s ever reaching branches. The Bergens were sitting all around the Tree, watching the sunset, but the most beautiful of all were the Trolls all sitting on their newly made friends. Some were sitting on shoulders, some in Bergen’s hands. Some were sitting on their laps and some were sitting on their heads. He caught sight of Bridget and Gristle sitting atop a large rock, Bridget’s head leaning on Gristle’s shoulder.

He was grinning and watching the sun. Chad and Todd were standing behind him, their hats off and their eyes on that setting sun. And he was sure he saw 9 very familiar figures standing, all linked arms and wide smiles. He was so distracted by the beauty he never noticed when Poppy linked her arm through his and watched the scene with him. She was holding his arm, her head leaning gently against him, some stray strands of her hair tickling against his own. They watched until the sun was completely set and the night had fallen. They watched to see the Bergens gathering something called ‘fireworks’ to show the Trolls.

That was when he heard it, the soft whistle of a tune he thought he would never hear again. He tensed and Poppy must have sensed this because she immediately pulled back to look up at him in worry, her eyebrows scrunched together. “Branch?”

He turned so fast, he heard her ‘eep’, her arms falling away. And there it was. It hadn’t been there a moment ago when he had chased her up here but it was there now. An egg. A single egg. It was beautiful though. It wasn’t very big, slightly fuzzy, and painted with shimmering, glittery colours that swirled through the egg’s shell like mixing paint. It was a mix of pinks, blues, purples, and that dreaded gray. The colours swirled and mixed all except that ugly dark shade that Branch thought, with a sinking stomach, was only tainting the rest of the egg.

But when Poppy followed his sight, she screamed. Branch wasn’t sure if her scream scared him more than her diving for the egg. He wrapped his hair around her waist with a frightful shout, holding her up so she could grab the egg, before pulling her back to stand in front of him. He hurriedly looked her over, blushing as he tried to avoid the new outfit of hers. When he stood, he was in awe once more. The egg was glowing. It was glowing a beautiful mix of pink and light purple in Poppy’s hands. But he was confused by why only half the swirls in the egg remained their dull colours. Poppy seemed to be thinking the same thing, her eyes disappointed but he was sure he was going to break his neck at the speed at which Poppy could change her emotions.

Her eyes snapped up to his. She stared into his weary blue eyes before the softest smile he had ever seen flowed across her face. He was awestruck by her beauty. Her hand reached up and he couldn’t protest when she grabbed his hand and placed it next to her own holding the egg. She let it slide over until it was cupped in each of one of their hands. And Branch wanted to shout at her not to let him touch it, that it was her egg, that he would only ruin it, destroy it…..

But then something amazing happened. The egg glowed bright, all the colours glittery and shimmering in the night air to the boom of the fireworks and the rainbow of colours the explosions left behind. Those dull blues and that horrible gray glowed brightly in his hands and the pink, already glowing from Poppy’s hand, swirled together until they both heard the cracking noise. Then, with a burst of glitter, a crack burst along the egg and the colours faded back to a glittery glow. Branch removed his hand and let Poppy gently peel away the top of the egg to see what lay inside.

She put the two pieces of glowing egg into her hair and they were left with a piece of paper. A piece of paper? Was the Troll Tree serious? He felt the anger pooling in his gut, stupid for believing the Tree would ever give him anything and now Poppy had to suffer too! He looked away as Poppy read the little slip of useless paper towards the forests surrounding the Tree and Bergen Town. Maybe….Maybe he should leave.

“Branch.”

Poppy was never quiet. So when her voice barely made it to his ears over the gentle summer breeze and the fireworks, he turned his head instantly. He was stunned by Poppy’s pink form barrelling into him at full speed. He yelped as he stumbled back, holding onto her, and when he glared down at her, his eyes widened when he felt the gentle touch of her warm lips against his own. Poppy’s eyes were closed, her lips on his just a gentle touch. Her hands were on his shoulders and her hair was tangling with his own.

He let his eyes fall closed, his hands falling to her hips and holding her. He tilted his head down, pressing firmer against her and he chuckled into the kiss when he felt her lips stretching into a smile. Branch had never seen the paper or the words scrawled onto it in beautiful, curling handwriting that said _“Kiss him before it’s too late.”_ as the paper blew away in the wind, curling towards the stars.

 

 

Bonus:

If he had, he would have recognized the handwriting as his Grandmother’s, the greatest gift of the Troll Tree that night. And deep inside the bark, the deep depths, and into the heart of the Tree sat a Troll with purple skin, mint green hair, and emerald green eyes, watching her grandson kiss the love of his life. Their souls – one a bright pink and the other a cobalt blue – twining together and shining brighter than any star in the sky. She smiled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

_“Happy Easter, Branch.”_


End file.
